gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Five
Season Five of Glee premiered on September 26, 2013. Glee currently airs on Thursdays at 9PM EST. The premiere date was postponed for a week due to Cory Monteith's death, It was originally set to premiere on September 19. According to Chord Overstreet, the seniors from the fourth and fifth seasons Artie, Tina, Blaine and Sam will possibly be graduating high school on episode 14 (in 2014, after the winter hiatus). Source Moreover, this season Glee ''will be celebrating its 100th episode, which will be the 12th of the season. Fans were allowed to vote through an online contest the songs that will figure in the episode, and some recurring cast members are expected to return. The episode will air on March 18, 2014. In this season, Melissa Benoist (Marley Rose), Jacob Artist (Jake Puckerman), Becca Tobin (Kitty Wilde), Blake Jenner (Ryder Lynn), and Alex Newell (Wade "Unique" Adams) were promoted to the main cast, as their chararcters were only recurring in Season Four. Amber Riley (Mercedes Jones), Heather Morris (Brittany Pierce), Mark Salling (Noah Puckerman) and Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) were reduced their roles to recurring casts after being main casts in previous seasons. Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson) didn't come back in this season due to the actor being deceased. The character was also deceased prior to the third episode and the episode was made as the tribute episode to the actor as well as the character. Cory Monteith (Finn Hudson) was main cast in previous seasons. On April 19, 2013, Fox renewed the show for a sixth season. Later, on October 17, 2013, the series' creator, Ryan Murphy, confirmed that the sixth season would be the show's final one. Source Source 2 Cast Main Cast *'Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman (8/8)' *'Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose (8/8)' *'Chris Colfer as Kurt Hummel (8/8)' *'Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson (8/8)' *'Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn (8/8)' *'Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester (8/8)' *'Kevin McHale as Artie Abrams (8/8)' *'Lea Michele as Rachel Berry (8/8)' *'Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester (8/8)' *'Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams (8/8)' *'Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans (8/8)' *'Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde (8/8)' *'Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang (8/8)' *'Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez (7/8)' Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars *'Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion (3/8)' *'Demi Lovato as Dani (3/8)' *'Ioan Gruffudd as Paolo San Pablo (2/8)' *'Tyra Banks as Bichette (1/8)' *'Kristen Chenoweth as April Rhodes (0/8) http://fyeahgleeclub.tumblr.com/post/69018769552' Guest Stars *'Erinn Westbrook as Bree (7/8)' *'Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson (5/8)' *'Iqbal Theba as Mr. Figgins (4/8)' *'Christopher Cousins as Superintendent Bob Harris (3/8)' *'Christopher Curry as Gunther (2/8)' *'Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert (2/8)' *'NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington (2/8)' *'Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste (2/8)' *'Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel (2/8)' *'Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones (2/8)' *'Phoebe Strole as Penny Owen (2/8)' *'Earlene Davis as Andrea Carmichael (1/8)' *'Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe (1/8)' *'Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington (1/8)' *'Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury (1/8)' *'Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel (1/8)' *'Mark Salling as Noah Puckerman (1/8)' *'Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang (1/8)' *'Bradford Tatum as Louis (1/8)' *'Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose (1/8)' *'Bryce Johnson as Cody Tolentino (1/8)' *'Heather Morris as Brittany Pierce (0/8) http://fyeahgleeclub.tumblr.com/post/68995575281' *'Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray (0/8) [3]' Co-Stars *'Brad Ellis as Brad (5/8)' *'Ryan Heinke as Brett Bukowski (5/8)' *'Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori (2/8)' *'Todd Sandler as School Board Member (3/8)' *'Brian Balzerini as Andy (1/8)' *'Dominic Barnes as Trent (1/8)' *'Ashlee Brian as Derek (1/8)' *'Sean Guse as Robbie (1/8)' *'Curt Mega as Nick Duval (1/8)' *'Jon Robert Hall as John (1/8)' *'Ravi Sinha Smith as Little Blaine (1/8)' Uncredited *'Chelsea as Jordan Stern (8/8''') Episodes Albums released in or during the Season Tumblr msjwh2jdMH1r4ezfzo1 400.jpg|Glee Sings the Beatles The Quarterback Extended Play .jpg|The Quarterback (EP) 61BBstu6nwL. SL500 AA280 .jpg|A Katy or A Gaga (EP) Ep cover.jpg|Movin' Out (EP) GleeChristmas4.jpg|Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *Glee Sings the Beatles *The Quarterback (EP) *A Katy or A Gaga (EP) *Movin' Out (EP) *Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 Gallery 1454354 657552757618576 1277235268 n.jpg Sueseason5.jpg Glee Season Five Poster - Kurt Jumping.jpg S555.jpg GleeSeason5PhotoShoot-2.jpg|Photoshoot! tn-500_1372685823_1468_glee5.jpg Gleatlmania.jpg GLEE 5 SEASON.png Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o10 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o9 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o8 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o7 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o6 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o5 r1 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o4 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o3 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o2 250.jpg Tumblr mtec7tBcyM1qg49w0o1 250.jpg Tumblr inline mteca80ybs1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr inline mtec69OKkZ1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr inline mtec6molxA1qf9jk2.jpg Tumblr mtedfeeiCu1rkr8qco4 250.jpg Tumblr mteia24WvB1rd0zvdo1 500.jpg 1236404 621386784574737 1827013232 n.jpg Abby Road.jpg 003~806.jpg|Let It Glee - Season 5 Poster|link=http://gleekoutbr.com/galeria/displayimage.php?album=2103&pid=154673#top_display_media rberry.jpg BVHZW-oCEAIr3A9.jpeg Glee (5).jpg Glee (9).jpg Glee marley rose season five promo .jpg Glee (6).jpg Glee (4).jpg Glee (7).jpg Glee (8).jpg Glee tina season five.jpg Glee (3).jpg Glee (10).jpg sea5.png Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo10 1280.jpg Tumblr muubfdFX5A1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr muubbpzdyz1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr muub6n44hf1s57bimo1 500.jpg Tumblr muubkpXr0a1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo7 1280.jpg Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo6 1280.jpg RS5.jpg Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo8 1280.jpg Tumblr muubuxxZDV1r4ezfzo4 1280.jpg Tumblr muub8nzuqM1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr muubeh32Re1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Glee promo full.jpg Theblueswing.jpg Kitty Ryder Season 5.png Rachel Promotional picture.jpg JakeOtherPromoSeasonFive.jpg KittyOtherPromoSeasonFive.jpg UniqueOtherPromoSeasonFive.jpg SantanaOtherPromoSeasonFive.jpg SueOtherPromoSeasonFive.jpg RachelOtherPromoSeasonFive.JPG S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot1.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot2.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot3.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot4.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot5.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot6.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot7.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot8.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot9.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot10.jpg S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot11.jpg Videos Category:Seasons